Boruto visits The Shinachiku Series
by Dotchi13
Summary: Exactly the Anti-Ending Trash you think it is. Anti-NaruHina and SasuSaku, Pro-NaruSaku and SasuHina, other pairings to be mentioned, fixing what I think should be fixed, Indulgent Fic.
1. Arrival

**Author's Note:** This is _exactly_ what you think it is.

Anti-NaruHina/SasuSaku, Pro-NaruSaku Trash that I just wanted to put out because no one else did it.

This is a much saltier version of my other story 'Shinachiku in Boruto' where baby Shinachiku is sent to the Borutoverse, in this one Boruto gets sent to Shinchiku's universe and finds a simply better world.

I regret nothing and any attempts to make me feel bad about it will be ignored.

And I'm not going to acknowledge what didn't come from Kishimoto, while the Borutoverse attempts to make Naruto out to be getting better it doesn't change what Kishimoto had put out in the first place. (Though I have to give it to the Borutoverse they're trying there to make him more attentive to his children)

* * *

It was another day in the Uzumaki household as Boruto slid down the stairs, dressed for the day as he headed to the kitchen, his mother setting out breakfast while Himawari kicked her feet happily, a plate with boiled eggs, Okra, Carrots and Pork Piccata with a bowl of rice as a side being set before her as a balanced breakfast, the bowl even had a few slices of the boiled egg making a bear face as they looked to Boruto arriving.

" Good Morning." His mother smiled her serene smile as she usually did, setting a plate in his place with the accompanying bowl, no place set for his father as usual.

It had gotten to the point they didn't even talk about it anymore, the fact that his father was no longer there.

Boruto could faintly remember a time when he was close with his father and his father was around all the time, but he had to be maybe five or something, and not long after that he just... drifted away from them.

" Going on another mission Onii-Chan?" Asked Himawari as she devoured the food on her plate with a gusto to leave and start drawing soon.

" Yeah, Otou-San's calling us for this one." Boruto remarked, Hinata pausing in her eating for a moment, her chopstick hovering over a boiled egg before she smiled again.

" I wish you the best of luck Boruto."

He watched her before nodding as he had long since picked up on her queues, so much closer to her as he knew she was wondering if she should try sending another bento to his father before thinking the better of it as he shoved the rest of his food into his mouth and stood.

" Well, I'm off."

" Stay safe." She called as a goodbye while he ran off, his little sister waving as he waved back, heading to meet his team.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"- Does everyone understand?"

" Yes Seventh." Boruto's team spoke from either side of him, but he merely glowered at his father before turning and leaving with his hands behind his head.

There was absolutely no way he was going to call his father, ' Hokage-Sama' or 'Lord Seventh'; he was his son for crying out loud.

Sarada poked his side as he recoiled a bit, " What?"

" So did you actually listen to the assignment or were you too busy glaring to actually hear the words coming out of Lord Seventh's mouth?"

" Che! I got it, I got it, investigate suspicious activity in the forest area and all that stupid stuff! Man why does the Old Man never trust us with the fun stuff?"

" Possibly because he's your father and he cares about you?" Mitsuki asked, deadpan beside them with a smile as Boruto stared blankly at him, Konohamaru walking behind them as he kept himself out of the conversation, " Seeing as your idea of fun is dangerous."

" I get it, I get it!" The young blond huffed as he traversed with the others to the section of the forest right next to a cliff that overlooked more forest, picking up the end of that when he felt like it, " But I don't see why he would be so worried! I mastered the Rasengan before he did!"

He exclaimed boastfully as Sarada rolled her eyes and Mitsuki smiled to his friend, Konohamaru ordering them to split up in two groups, Sarada and Boruto being paired as they usually did.

They walked along the cliff-side, glancing over frequently for any sign of anything 'suspicious', Sarada seeing a shadow standing on a large lone tree that grew out of the side of the cliff as she activated her Sharingan, pulling out a few Shuriken.

" Boruto, there was something up ahead, come on." She gestured with her head only for him to already walk past her, a kunai in one of his hands as he leapt from the ground onto the tree which didn't even tremble to his weight it was that large, the shadow having disappeared.

He walked into the branches, looking around for anything, sighing almost in irritation when he found absolutely no one, " Sarada, pranking's my job ya know!" He walked out from the leaves only to hear the 'whish!' of a kunai as he lashed his out, it hitting the flying kunai from it's course, " The Hell?!"

He looked forward as sky blue met emerald green, sunshine meeting gold.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

" Who are you?" Asked the green-eyed, golden-haired boy as he immediately reached behind himself and pulled out two tanto swords, holding them up.

" Who am I? Who the hell are you?! Where is Sarada?" Both boys looked to see the Leaf ninja headband on one another, Boruto frowning as he had never seen this kid before.

Well... Not that he paid attention much, but the other boy didn't look weak.

" Why are you wearing a Leaf Ninja headband? And why do you look like a clone of my dad?!" The other boy demanded, looking much angrier with the realization of the Leaf Ninja Headband.

There was some silence as that sunk in.

" Who the Hell do you mean _your_ dad, I only look _my_ Old Man!" He demanded as he readied his kunai, pulling out another for help.

The green-eyed boy paused for a moment, his eyes narrowing before Boruto sprung forward to the moment of hesitation, slashing at the tanto-wielder as their blades clashed.

They weren't aiming to kill, but both were definitely frustrated and confused, sparks flying as Boruto found pain bursting across his fingers as he was sliced, the other boy getting a cut on his shoulder before someone arrived and with a swift strike another blade entered the scuffle.

There stood a boy that looked a lot like his sensei Sasuke, black as night Uchiha eyes with deep blue hair tied back as he moved his blade, disarming the both of them.

" Nori!"

Boruto took a couple steps back as he looked to the two of them, barely hearing them speak to each other, " Just... Who the hell are you two?"

The two paused before the green-eyed one frowned, " We should be asking you that. I'm Shinachiku Uzumaki. This is Nori Uchiha."

" Well that's Bullshit, I'm Boruto Uzumaki, and there's no other Uchiha than my teammate and Sasuke-Sensei!"

" Uzumaki-" The blue-haired boy stopped the green eyed one, being the calm one in the situation.

" This can be easily solved. Let's just take him to your Dad."

' _Dad__?_' Now he knew it was bullshit, nobody ever addressed his father as such, only calling him ' Seventh' or 'Lord Seventh', maybe 'Naruto' if they were close at one point.

He scowled, " Go ahead, in fact let me lead you there." He immediately jumped, the other two looking after him before taking off after him.

When they hit the walls of Konoha Nori broke off as if to go back and get something, or maybe someone as Boruto jumped to the Hokage room, entering through the window and pausing as the difference in the place made him blink a couple times.

The room was much more cluttered, with bookshelves containing scrolls lining the walls, the pictures of the other Hokages not present, nor was the floor-length mirror there, the stacks of paper changed simply to scrolls as the desk that used to be stacked with paper and a computer didn't have that, and the one picture that his father once had of his team was surrounded by many more photos, to the point some were even precariously positioned as Boruto's eyes were mostly focused on the man sitting in front of the desk.

His hair was longer, and his face looked less aged, lines under his eyes the only thing showing off his age and the slight wear of laugh-lines as he was wearing his usual Hokage's Haori over a black shirt and orange pants as he looked over with anticipation before any trace of smiling or amusement bled away to surprise.

" Who are you?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Boruto only found out then that he was trembling before he was shoved in by whom had been following him.

" Dad!" Shinachiku called and collided into him, Naruto wrapping his arm around him as he couldn't look away from the new child, directly addressing Shinachiku.

" Shinachiku, where did you find him?"

" Outside the Village where you sent our team to investigate." The green-eyed boy answered seriously as Boruto finally looked to the pictures and felt his blood freeze.

There was his father and Sakura, Sarada's mother, in practically all of them.

There was one where they were standing hand-in-hand, Sakura with a hand over her pregnant belly, his father (?) looking the same as he did standing beside the boy named Shinachiku now, Sakura's hair was long enough to hit her mid-back, golden bands on their hands as they laughed together, more facing each other than the camera.

Another was where they were wearing wedding outfits, Naruto in a hakama and haori and Sakura in a gorgeous wedding kimono as the two leaned against each other with their eyes closed, blissfully happy with one another.

There were so many photos, but the ones that drew his eyes against the other two were ones with kids in them.

One had Aunt Sakura and his father sitting side by side as they held Shinachiku and a smaller girl together with a newborn with redhair, counting three children as the children grinned wide Uzumaki grins that he and his own sister Himawari had, and another was later with the family in the snow, Shinachiku, the little pink-haired girl and the redhead boy whom was a tot by that time as they all played together in the snow, making snowmen against their parents whom were happily talking to one another as they worked together.

Boruto felt his back collide with the window pane and looked up to the adult male and his son who were now watching him.

" Who the hell are you looking at?!" He snapped, hearing his voice break as he looked and saw his- or what used to be his father's hand resting on the shoulder of the other boy.

He certainly wasn't home as tears streamed down his face as he viciously tried to wipe them away.

" Oi." He looked up to see the other Naruto surprisingly close, concern all over his face, " Are you okay?"

" Back off!" He barked as he had no place to back off from, being taken softly by the shoulders, " Stop..."

" What is your name?" The man with his father's face asked.

" Boruto… Boruto Uzumaki." There was no more snark in his voice, it having bled away as the whole situation sunk into him.

" I think... We should sit down and talk about where you came from."


	2. Dad

**Author's Note:** This is a Chapter dedicated to Naruto and his accomplishments, even drawing to attention the fact that the Narutoverse becoming so technologically advanced so quickly is... not really right?

I mean I guess it's kind of cool but they barely even had TVs back in Naruto's time and even then that wasn't very drawn upon was it?

His Romantic exploits with Sakura will be tackled in Sakura's chapter~

Please read and review, I would love to hear those who like it!

* * *

Boruto found himself sitting on a chair beside Shinachiku and before Naruto in a triangle, all eyes focused on the younger whiskered blond.

" Now Boruto... Could you tell us what you see as different." The Hokage asked the newcomer.

" Well... You don't have any of your computers or stuff you had before." Boruto pointed out off-handedly, " 'N now I'm not focused on getting to your office a lot of the skyscrapers are... different."

He glanced out the window to the towering structures that looked like they were remnants from the time his mother had told him about her youth, old and stylized to an older culture than he was born into.

" Computers? Sorry, where your from must be a little more technologically advanced than us, all we really have is television and video calls."

Boruto blinked for a second, " So... No Video Games?"

" Video Games? Well I guess we do have that." Shinachiku finally spoke up and it was then Boruto noticed something.

Now that he wasn't slashing at the other boy or rushing to find out to find their shared father, Shinachiku looked a little... Older than him.

Not by very much, but it was enough to be noticeable, causing Boruto to look to him almost blankly, " Oi, how old are you?"

The golden blond looked to him in question, " Mmm? 14, how old are you?"

" 12." Boruto spoke, frowning a little, " Why are you still a genin?"

" Why? You graduate from the Academy at 15 usually, so I think my team and I did very well." Shinachiku pointed out.

" No, you graduate at 12."

Naruto frowned and sat back, weaving his fingers together as he looked like he was extremely troubled by this news, " Is that so? Here you enter the Academy at around 12 after a child and both parents decide to have them enter into the Ninja Academy and that career.

The Child Soldier Act had been passed, and as the name suggests no one under the age of twelve at the lowest will be entered into the Academy and trained to kill. Families can give their children a head start and teach them in the home, but they aren't in the ninja career until they enter the Academy and receive formal training.

After all, Sakura and Tsunade-Obaa-Chan formally put out their studies on the damage it does to someone on so many levels, being sent out to kill others and fight to the death, it's actually worrisome that with your technological advancements your world still has Child Soldiers."

" Yeah well so does yours." Boruto insisted.

" 12 is better than 8, and they're not allowed on teams and missions until 14 at the earliest. We tried to push it back more but there has been push back and I can see some of their reasons for doing so." Naruto pointed out, looking over Boruto in concern, " I'm sure it's put a lot of stress on you."

The youngest Ninja smirked, " Nah, as I've told my old man the missions he puts me on is a real piece of cake!" He shrugged, not mentioning how he had desperately tried to excel in the ninja field to receive as much as a bump on the fist from his Old Man.

" I see... Has World Peace been achieved there?"

" What kind of question is that? My Old Man would not have rested unless it was done, he's spent countless weeks without seeing his actual family to bring about World Peace! Sure there's unrest in some parts of the Shinobi World but..."

" That's the way the world works." Naruto agreed, " The same has been achieved here, but you saying that much makes me question a few things Boruto."

" Well, Shoot." Boruto shrugged almost helplessly, not knowing what else to do, he couldn't really refuse his father and leave, where would he go to? He didn't know what was what here.

" Why didn't the other me change the Ninja System and stop Child Soldiers?"

" How should I know? Not like anyone encouraged him to stop it."

" Not even Tsunade-Obaa-Chan?"

" Why are you calling her that? You rarely ever interact with her Old Man."

Shinachiku reached to his left palm that was covered with a glove and touched it, his lips pressed tightly shut.

" What about Sakura?"

" You don't even talk to Aunt Sakura at all!" Boruto snapped a little, irritated by his father's familiarity to someone such as his Aunt Sakura despite the difference in worlds when own his mother was still calling his father 'Naruto-kun'.

An unsettled silence settled over the small group.

" Boruto... Who is your mother?" Naruto finally asked.

" My Okaa-San is... Hyuuga Hinata." Boruto set his shoulders back as he stared at the other male, Shinachiku's eyes widening as Naruto paled a little, " I know she isn't yours here but she's still my mother. I want to see her."

" Al... Alright." Naruto nodded, looking a little conflicted before he looked to the window, " You can come in now."

Boruto looked over to see Shinachiku's team there, at least what he could guess from Nori Uchiha being there with another child and an adult, said adult being Moegi and the other child being what looked to be an Aburame child as the other part of the team.

" We heard everything, sorry Boss." Moegi chuckled dryly as Nori stared at Boruto with his pitch black eyes narrowed.

" I would have called you out if I was bothered about you guys hearing." Naruto pointed out with a chuckle of his own, Nori walking to Boruto and pausing.

" I guess... you'll have to come with me."

Boruto blinked, bewildered, " Why?"

" Because your mother is mine."


	3. Okaa-San

**Author's Note:** Hinata was placed into the tags for a reason, I really liked the potential her character had if she only moved the hell on from Naruto, but that didn't happen.

So in this chapter I will be focusing on Hinata, her new family and her accomplishments, as well as Addressing the Bullshit that is Sasuke leaving the village because this is my fic and I'll be damned if Sakura and Naruto's efforts for bringing Sasuke back became moot.

* * *

Boruto followed Nori with Naruto by his side, his bright blue eyes focused on the Uchiha child.

The only thing that showed Nori was his mother's was his blue hair, as it's stylings and his face looked exactly like Sasuke-Sensei's.

The Older boy ignored his staring, jumping from rooftop to rooftop before landing at the edge of the Uchiha Compound, a place that had been more than abandoned in Boruto's universe.

" Wait, you live here?"

" Why wouldn't I? I'm an Uchiha aren't I?" Nori asked before he took his steps forward onto the streets of the compound, his Uchiha symbol proudly presented on his back.

" Sarada doesn't live here though." Boruto muttered.

" Sounds like 'Sarada' isn't much cared about then." Nori remarked callously, Boruto looking to him as if he had just stepped over a line, " My _Chichioya _raised my siblings and I here from the beginning, I can't imagine him in any other world doing anything else."

The use of such serious honorifics for his supposed father practically made Boruto's eyes roll, but a little detail grounded him, " Why're you referencing him like that? And he's here?"

Naruto and Nori shared a look before glancing to the youngest boy, " Why wouldn't he be?"

Boruto looked questioningly between the two of them before they hit the Main House, hearing the sounds of training outside but before Boruto could investigate Nori grabbed him by the shirt at his shoulder and pulled him in.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

" You're here to see our mother not my siblings."

" Sibling_s_?" Boruto's mind flashed to Himawari and he wondered if she was okay where he was.

" Yeah, I have six." Nori pulled him along as Boruto's eyes widened and he struggled.

" _What_?!"

" Nori?" Called a familiar voice from the kitchen, " Is everything alright?"

" Hinata-Chan!" Called Naruto from their side, finally allowing himself to be vocal as he stepped in, Nori and Boruto to follow, " Sorry to bother you but this is a little important!"

Boruto looked to see the figure in the kitchen, a place she was in frequently when she was married to his own father, her confidence in the area leading them to have the same posture with their shoulders back and their backs straight, but that was where the similarities ended.

She was dressed in a black kimono lined in red with a proud Uchiha symbol on the back of her collar, much smaller than Nori's was, her long hair braided back and over her shoulder with a warm smile on her face and an ease about her that she just didn't carry when Boruto would see her at home, who would look to any sounds with expectation.

" Tsubaki and Ren are down for their nap and Sasuke, Juugo, Karin and Suigetsu are with the others, we have all the time you need Naruto-kun." She remarked warmly, her voice gentle and steady before looking to see Boruto, there being a pause as shock registered, " Nori, who is your guest?"

" That's actually exactly what we came to talk to you about." Naruto answered, looking a little guilty about the whole situation as if it was his fault, but Nori stepped up.

" _Hahaioya_, this is Boruto Uzumaki, your son from another world."

There was silence as his mother absorbed this, her hands abandoning making food as she turned to face the three of them head on.

" You aren't one for playing jokes Nori, so I trust you. Boruto, have you come to see me?" She gave her warm motherly smile that didn't seem to have changed as Boruto felt a twinge inside him before he ran forward and collided into her in a hug, the Uchiha matriarch well practiced in comforting children as she put her arms around him and gently rubbed his back, tears welling in his eyes as he nearly found himself spilling everything to her as if she was his actual mother.

But realizing she wasn't he stiffened in her arms, silencing his sniffles as she tentatively placed her hand on his head, " I'm sorry if I had done something to make you upset." She apologized, her smile worried now before she pulled away.

" Nah, you didn't do anything." He managed to say gruffly before he wiped away any trace away with his sleeve, " But we have to talk about what happened."

" What happened you say? Maybe why your father and I aren't together here?" She asked soothingly.

Boruto nodded as she then placed a hand on his back, " Then how about you get settled, take Naruto-kun with you, Nori, would you make some tea while I bring everyone else a snack?"

Nori nodded and immediately started rifling about the cabinets as Boruto drew away a little more, Naruto catching his shoulder and whirling him around to push him to the living room area, there being a play pen that took up half of the room filled with old toys void of anyone inside, and sliding shoji doors that opened up outside, the fighting outside being a little louder from there before the fighting was silenced from his mother from another time's muffled voice.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

He sat back as Nori came with a tray, it having tea in a pot and tea cups as he offered some to Naruto whom refused with a large grin and a wave.

Boruto watched and sank into his chair a little more before the shoji door slid open and Hinata stepped through, giving them a smile as she slid the doors closed behind her then, striding to the other side of the table and sitting on a small loveseat in front of them, her hands on her lap, her shoulders back before Nori pushed himself beside her, refusing to sit beside the two Uzumaki.

" Did my other self tell you how Naruto and I came to be as a couple?"

" Aunt Hanabi talked about it once as you two fell in love over rescuing her, Dad realizing you were there from the start and that was all it took." Boruto shrugged as Hinata and Naruto looked to one another before Boruto.

" I see, well... That was quite a long time ago." Hinata hummed as she looked to the tea cup her eldest son had set up for her, knowing that a young boy wouldn't care about his parents getting together or that kind of story so it made sense for him not to know the details, " Well has your mother accomplished anything of note?"

" Hmmm..." Boruto's face flattened to a look of concentration, Nori hiding a small smirk as Hinata gave a giggle, seeing the exact look as something Naruto has done in the past, though the implications of Boruto thinking that hard about it made the giggle die in her throat, her hand dropping to her lap in shock.

"... Nothing?"

" Don't think so. She was just my mom ya know?" Boruto shrugged, still trying to think, " She was 'Hinata-Sama' the Hokage's Wife."

" Oh."

The disappointment in her voice caused Boruto's face to straighten, taking in how upset she was as he tried to stop himself from feeling bad, but Naruto leaned forward to cut through the situation.

" Man good thing we didn't get married right Hinata?" He then grinned in pride, motioning with his hands for her to spill all, " Tell him what amazing things you did!"

She blushed and looked down to her son Nori, then back to the Uzumaki, smiling then in fond nostalgia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

" Well I had promised myself I would stop following Naruto-kun before the Fourth Ninja War ended, though for a while I... I didn't follow through." She seemed a little embarrassed as she continued, but became more confident, " I didn't follow through for about a year and a half before seeing Sakura finally accept a date from Naruto-kun."

The smaller blond looked to the larger one with narrowed eyes, but there was no malice from the Uchiha matriarch saying those words.

" The two of them were fighting hard together against all odds to keep Sasuke in the village as for some time he was in Prison for his crimes, but there was talk of him being released and him leaving to atone for his sins, something the two were very adamant in him not doing-"

" _We spent all that time chasing him and going after him and that damned bastard wants to leave?! Not on my watch!_" Naruto butted in, impassioned thinking about the past as he pumped his fist, " Those were my thoughts at the time and Sakura agreed with me on that, I don't know who wouldn't after how much effort everyone went through to get him back!"

The blue-haired female nodded with a prideful smile before looking back to the whiskered boy, " When they had succeeded in having Sasuke stay in the village Naruto-kun asked Sakura-San to a date and she agreed. It was then I realized that Naruto would never look at me the way he looks at her, there was no way, and while I could play second best that wouldn't be fair to either of us. So for the next year I changed myself in little ways.

I wanted to become the Clan Leader of the Hyuuga that my father could be proud about, I worked on my stutter and I brushed up on clan politics and my relationship with Hanabi a little more.

I later discovered through clan meetings that I joined my father and sister on that Sasuke himself also became a clan leader, since there was no one else left but him many of us thought he would lay low and not involve himself with the rest of the clans."

Considering how his Sasuke-Sensei really didn't involve himself with anyone at all in his universe Boruto called that a safe assumption.

" But he arrived with his Team from the past whom had promised to follow him wherever he went, and Sasuke had labeled them as 'Under the Protection of the Uchiha' which is in clan terms calling them family without attaching the last name to them.

Sasuke and I never really interacted before, I had seen him but never really even spoke to him, but I knew that Naruto and Sakura liked him, so I would do my best to be respectful of him and courteous."

Naruto gave a nearly shit-eating grin and covered his mouth with his bandaged hand, " Hehehehe, the Teme really liked that."

" So you guys fell in love because of that?" Boruto didn't know if he was very comfortable hearing a detailed love story.

" Well no." Hinata gently cut Naruto and Boruto's train of thought off, " But he did see the qualities he liked of a person he could revive a clan with.

Half a year into knowing me he proposed, asking me to become an Uchiha, to guide the clan with him and be a mother to his children, and I accepted."

" Why?" Boruto demanded.

" Well..." Hinata's eyes flickered to the cup that was now only faintly giving off steam before back to him as she found her words, " Why not? There was no one waiting for me, and I knew that even if I was being married off, being married to another clan Leader was the best advantage for me aside from becoming the Hyuuga Leader.

This way neither Hanabi nor I would receive the brand, and with my position I would help Hanabi in the political war against the Branch Curse Mark."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

" So it was all politics? No love?"

" Well Boruto, your timeline may be different but I'm sure you understand the concept of arranged and political marriage." Naruto explained, " As long as you have companionship with the one you marry then it's better than something forced on the both of them."

Hinata nodded, " Sasuke and I didn't love each other at the time, but what they say about growing to love each other is true.

When Hanabi was kidnapped, like in your world, it was Sasuke and I whom had went to her rescue instead of Naruto, and when fighting to remove and destroy the use of the Hyuuga Cursed Mark I spearheaded our clan to support Hanabi against our father and the council whom was insisting on keeping the old ways, with Sasuke by my side supporting me through the ordeal and helping me research weak points in clan clauses well into the night because he knew that that was how a healthy marriage worked, being there and supporting each other.

We were already married by that point and..."

Hinata set her hand to her chest and tried to hold back tears, " Finally fulfilling Neji-nii-san's wish for a united Hyuuga Clan was... it was amazing."

Boruto practically felt his insides twist with his uncle he was named after being brought up, and the fact that in his world there was still such a divide.

Hinata didn't seem to notice the conflict and started to wrap up her story, " It was during that time I became pregnant with Nori, and it was when we first felt him kick together that I knew I was in love with Sasuke.

The look in his eyes, the way his mask moved away for amazement at the life we had both created... I could never regret my decisions I had made in my life for him."

She then turned her pale eyes to her son, who turned a little pink with childish embarrassment, " And of course for Nori and my other children."

She ran her hand through his spiked blue locks as Boruto looked to the ground before back to Naruto whom looked nothing but happy for Hinata and her family's happiness, a look his other counterpart hadn't had for many years as he gripped his shorts before standing.

" Can I meet the others?"

" Others?" Hinata blinked in surprise, " I suppose."

" Not yet." Nori ordered, " He still has to meet someone else very important."

" Someone else?" Everyone looked to Nori, whom looked back to Naruto blankly.

" You were going to have him meet your wife weren't you?"

" Sakura? _Sakura?!_" Naruto looked a little shaken as he didn't realize until now that he didn't tell his wife, looking to Boruto, sparkles seeming to surround him, " Would you like to meet her? You can meet Sasuke and your half-siblings later, I'll even take you there again!"

Boruto looked to Hinata whom smiled encouragingly before back to his other father, "... I guess."

Naruto grinned then and offered his hand, " Then let's get to it!"

* * *

**Author's Note:** End of the Chapter!

Thank you for the positive feedback you guys, hoped you liked this chapter, I hope the SasuHina past was well explained to you guys!

Sakura is next and Boruto meeting his other half siblings is put on hold, so is him meeting Sasuke and what he's like in this world, seeing as Sasuke has changed in ways that would require a whole chapter for himself, seeing as he would turn out different being in Konoha with his old friends and with children he actually stayed around!

Please Favorite, Follow or Review!


	4. Auntie Sakura

**Author's Note:** Hello everyone and welcome to Sakura's chapter!

This will tackle not only Sakura's changed past/future but will also talk about how NaruSaku happened.

Everyone knows Naruto was already in love with her, so of course the one to properly carry the relationship would be Sakura as she would be the one to put the breaks on things and the one to give permission for things going forward- with Naruto adhering to the limits because he cares about her- it just made more sense to talk about it in Sakura's chapter than Naruto's/The World's (Even if Sakura carries a bit of information for 'The World' too).

I don't really consider the Hiden novels as canon, they're just fillers to me, so Sakura opening up Mental Health Clinics and the like aren't in consideration, but I will take into consideration that she is a kind of doctor in the future.

* * *

Boruto tried to keep up the pace with his father from another universe, watching the excitement on the older man's face as he felt another pang inside him as Naruto kept a hold of his hand, taking him to the Hospital and leaping to a specific window in that could be opened by the outside.

" _Sakura_!" The jinchuriki called, tugging Boruto into an office.

It had a large desk with paperwork cluttering it, about three filing cabinets against the wall, plush chairs of red in front of the desk but otherwise the space was very neat, Naruto humming as he wasn't worried by the lack of people, merely checking the time before leaning against the wall, clearly going to wait.

" Oi, do you slack off like this from the job all the time?" Boruto asked flatly, the other Naruto looking at him in confusion.

" Slacking off?"

" Yeah, you aren't at your office at the moment or anything." Boruto insisted, Naruto giving a shrug.

" The world won't end if I don't stay at my desk night and day. Besides, that's what shadow clones are for, right?"

Naruto stretched with his Uzumaki grin practically splitting his face, " Heehee! Besides it's not as if people should scold me for seeing one of my advisors!"

" Advisors?" Boruto found himself pawing at the plush red chair, he needed to sit down with the dissonance he was feeling from this world.

" Huh, well our world does seem to be a bit different from yours in terms of relationships... Well my wife's one of my advisors! She's also co-Head of the Hospital, so half of her work's here and the other's with me!" Naruto grinned like a goof.

" What? But why...? I mean you only have Shikamaru-San with you in my world!" Boruto insisted.

" Why put all that pressure on one guy who thinks everything's all too troublesome? Besides, some of the beliefs he holds is... Heh, not very progressive." Naruto scratched his head in embarrassment, " He's there for emergency tactics but other than that we leave him alone."

" What other advisors do you have?!" Boruto demanded, Naruto's smile tapering a little as he noticed Boruto's attitude already, but he was now really worrying.

" Well-"

The door opened before he could continue and it was there Sakura Uzumaki stood in the doorway.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

She wore black pants with a red shirt with a white doctor's coat, her name inscribed on the pocket and not on some flimsy tag that could just be pulled off like what Boruto recalled seeing his Aunt Sakura wearing at work in his world.

Her hair was not brushed down perfectly like in his world nor did it go to her jaw, brushing her shoulders instead with a thick ribbon in her hair, perfectly showing the purple diamond on her forehead as her bangs framed her face instead of slightly sweeping over it.

" Naruto!" Her green eyes seemed to sparkle as she walked forward, Naruto pushing himself off the wall as they met in the middle, Naruto giving her a loving kiss right over the seal on her forehead as she then reciprocated with a peck to his own, unable to stop her warm smile as she looked over then to Boruto, " Ah, you must be Boruto."

" You know who I am?" Boruto asked as he stood from the plush chair only for Sakura to motion him back.

" Of course, my own son Shinachiku told me all about you while I was on my lunch break while you went to see Hinata." Sakura pointed out as she walked to the chair beside his, turning it more to face him before sitting as Naruto went behind her and set his hands on her shoulders, her hand instinctively going up and touching his, " Still..."

She gave a small 'Che!' with a small grin, her eyes closing a little as she expressed her amusement, " I don't know exactly how to go about this whole thing. Should I ask you things about my other self or...?"

Naruto squeezed her shoulders, " From what Boruto has told Hinata-Chan, and what he implies about me, that might not be the best idea..."

Sakura's gentle green eyes hardened then, " Then I must know."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Boruto swallowed as he wondered how he exactly phrase things.

" Whatever you know, don't sugar-coat it. That won't make things in another world for me any better." Her voice was practically stone, trying to distance herself from feeling something for another version of herself, whatever she might possibly hear.

" Well... You're married to Sasuke-Sensei and have a daughter named Sarada-" Boruto started, only for the serious look on Naruto's face to break slightly.

" Wait... Sasuke named his daughter... After a Salad?" He clapped his hand over his mouth and turned away then, trying not to laugh as Sakura's hand which now wasn't holding his dropped into her lap, staring at Boruto with wide eyes from the fact in another world another version of her was what she had always dreamed about being when she was a little girl: Sakura Uchiha.

" Continue." She murmured, not allowing Naruto time to compose himself.

Boruto was a little more than irritated at this other version of his father being so casual and having fun at his own world's expense, but looked back to the other version of his aunt and nodded slowly.

" Sarada... didn't really remember him all that well until recently."

" Didn't-?"

All laughter died from Naruto as he looked back at the smaller blond and Sakura leaned forward in her chair, " What do you mean by that?"

" I mean Sasuke-Sensei left the village when we were nothing but babies. Otou-San said it was a 'Really Important Mission' but Sarada found him no problem wandering outside the village." Boruto shrugged, " And even when she found him he didn't stick around. It was only until recently he came to stay and became my sensei!" He boasted pridefully then.

Naruto and Sakura looked at one another.

" So... Sasuke never stayed in the village?"

" Huh? Well no... always had some 'Path to Redemtion' he apparently had to follow from what dad said, other than the mission."

" _We let him leave_?!"

Both of them seemed horrified.

" Well... Yeah. He doesn't even like Konoha, remember?" Boruto pointed out as Naruto and Sakura stared at him with wide eyes and open mouths, Naruto's wider than Sakuras.

" So... We didn't destroy the Council that brought about the death of the Uchiha Clan and everything?" Naruto asked slowly after shaking himself back.

" Wait- something like that happened?!" Boruto was caught a little off-guard by this news.

It wasn't as if he knew all the secrets to his world after all, he was just a kid that picked up bits and pieces from the world around him for the past 12 years of life.

" Wait a minute... You said that Sarada doesn't live in the Uchiha Compound... Why?"

" Well by now the place is covered in weeds and rot, 'n Sarada lives in a house with her mom outside."

Sakura sputtered a little, indignant as she sat up straight and punched her hand, a vein pulsing on her head from all the anger, " That bastard... First he leaves me in Konoha _again_ with our only child, Then he leaves me in a home outside of the compound?! What kind of husband is he,_ Shannaro_!" She snarled, Naruto grasping her by the shoulders and pressing her down.

" Sakura." He called, Sakura stilling and looking up to him, " You told me that you knew you were going to be that miserable if you stayed on that path."

Sakura then looked to the side, still extremely irritated, " I never really expected it to really happen though if it did happen... I mean look how he is with Hinata..."

" The Teme had a clean slate with her. They never interacted. It gave him the chance to be something new." Naruto stroked her head as Sakura looked less and less peeved and a little more defeated, and not because she was still in love with him, but she had spent so many years with him, chasing him that even when her old dream was completed- the fact it was still not fulfilled in the way her dreams spoke of was a bit... no, really sad to her.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

" What even got you two together in the first place?" Boruto asked critically, wanting his question answered.

He was informed by his mother that she made the choices she did because his father and Sakura had gotten together in this universe, so why did his father choose Sakura?

Something inside him wanted there to be a really good answer to it.

" Why? Because I've always loved Sakura!" Naruto answered his side with the biggest smile.

Boruto felt his world shatter, "... What?"

His parents _never_ mentioned this as a past thing.

" I've liked Sakura since before I was even a genin! However, I grew to _love_ her over the years we spent together and worked together, where I got to make memories with her and have fun with her!

Sakura didn't always like me, in fact she had once said she disliked me..." Naruto placed his hand over his heart, chuckling a little as he reached down and squeezed her hand, Sakura squeezing back as she looked a little embarrassed for her very young self, the pink-haired hospital head speaking then.

" But time passed and my feelings to him became... more muddled than that.

I stilled loved Sasuke, and in a way a little part of me would always love him as my first love, but a much larger part of me loves Naruto.

He always loved me but he never expected me to love him back.

Sure he asked me out on dates but he never said I was a bad person for never loving him or forced me into kissing him or anything." She explained, " I don't even really know what exactly made me realize that I loved Naruto, it's been a long time...

But when my heart realized it I knew being with Naruto would really bring me the most happiness, so I finally accepted his offer to a date, this time much more seriously than I had ever done before.

And... it just really took off from there."

Boruto made a small face, grimacing as he didn't want to hear the explicit details and Sakura noticed, giving a warm smile again as she rolled her eyes just a little at Boruto being such a boy.

" Either way Naruto and I started dating, eventually the two of us chipping at the Council's decision to let Sasuke go and wonder-"

" I told them they could go suck eggs." Naruto grinned proudly, " 'Cause Sasuke was our friend and it was their fault in the first place he was like that-"

" Naruto." Sakura tugged on his collar from her seat, " If he hasn't met Sasuke yet then let him tell it.

That's his story and not ours."

" Boo." The Hokage pouted only for his wife to slap his side before turning to Boruto.

" When Sasuke was declared as a citizen to Konoha again Naruto was finally taken up by Tsunade-Sama to become her heir."

" Heir? What about Kakashi-Sensei?"

Both of the two blinked.

" Kakashi... Was Hokage?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The Blond and Pinkette burst into laughter as they held their guts.

" Oh God my insides!" Sakura called as she leaned back in her chair, Naruto roaring with laughter, practically rolling on the floor.

" Kakashi-Sensei- Ahahahahaha!- Oh Kami the possibilities!"

" He probably declared a national porn book day! Snrk!" Sakura snorted in the middle of her laughter.

" Heehee! How could he have gotten anything done with his excuses and lateness?!"

" Practically nothing!"

Both howled in laughter as Boruto was a little confused but decided not to say anything until they calmed down, " Yeah, he was Hokage, Old Lady Tsunade retired not long after the war."

Sakura and Naruto, still giddy from laughter, became a little confused.

" Uh... Why?" Sakura asked.

" Dunno."

" Well she was perfectly capable of continuing being Hokage and teaching Naruto in the past." Sakura answered then, not wanting to think about the possibility of the Council getting ahold of Tsunade and tossing her out while she was still fully able to do her job with Shizune.

Boruto shook off as much as he could off with that to try and go before, " But you were saying."

" Hmm? What was I saying?" She looked a little confused before recognition ignited in her eyes again, " Ah yes, Naruto was being trained under Tsunade to become Sixth Hokage! I had also been her pupil in the past, and with how I was dating the future Hokage I knew I couldn't embarrass him- more importantly, I couldn't embarrass myself!"

She gestured to her chest, " So I decided to join him in some of his Hokage training and brush up on how to act and what things to handle with him, Tsunade-Sama setting herself up to be the Head of the Konoha Hospital after she retired and gave the position to him. She also offered me to be the Co-Head of the Hospital, putting me between a rock and a hard place on whether I should work with Naruto, the man I loved in something he loved, or in a passion of my own with Tsunade.

I also became pregnant with Shinachiku at the time so a part of me wondered if I had to drop everything and just become a mother.

I love my children but I enjoyed being useful in the hospital and helping Naruto with his problems he can't solve alone and the others may be too busy with.

Luckily we came up with the solution that I could do all three, being an Advisor is a lot more hands off with Naruto having others to hassle him." She snickered, " And my children have to go to school or do their own thing sometimes so I use that time to be filled with work at the hospital with Tsunade-Sama or spending time with Naruto advising him.

And guess what?"

Boruto watched her smile spread across her face, so joyous as she laid her hands on top of Naruto's as if to support her from floating away, almost a little cautious, " What?"

" I love it all."

* * *

**Author's Note:** And that was Sakura's Chapter! I hope you guys liked it, let me know if I missed anything, If you liked the NaruSaku and please Favorite/Follow and _Review_!

I love it when you guys review!

Also, Sasuke's chapter is next, I was thinking on it and I'm going with Sasuke.

I will make a note on how I think he's changed with staying in Konoha, doing as he needed to and being forced to spend his time around people that, knowingly or not, elicit an actual emotional response out of him.


	5. Sasuke-Sensei

**Author's Note:** Hi guys!

So I was wondering how you guys think about the portrayal of the characters, the only one I will admit to making slightly OOC is Sasuke in this chapter, considering how drastic the past of Boruto Sasuke is with Shinachiku Sasuke, whom was forced to mostly stay in the Village with Naruto, Sakura and the others.

Team Taka will also be mentioned here because I love them!

* * *

Boruto couldn't really stand being around a version of his father and Aunt who were so lovey with each other compared to what he was raised around and excused himself, Naruto calling to him that they could meet at Ichiraku to get lunch, after all the two of them both had nothing to eat.

It was fair enough, he had breakfast but lunch time was almost passed as he put his hand on his growling stomach.

He wished he could get a burger instead but the only place he knew from his father's time was the Ichiraku ramen stand and the Korean BBQ.

And was he willing to run into the parents of the other children?

Not quite yet, he'd probably find out when meeting his half-siblings in this world.

The blond genin ran over the rooftops before landing before a smaller Ichiraku, though it was obviously pumped full of money from this version of his father as well as he was about to walk in when he heard a shouting and a splash, looking to see three people he had seen before.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It took him a while before he was able to make the connection, but he had met Juugo, Karin and Suigetsu before when they found Juugo's Curse Mark being artificially spread via species of bird.

Sounded crazy and kind of a dumb experiment and it was.

But it wasn't just them that was there as another figure joined the three.

It was his Sasuke-Sensei.

Boruto's eyes nearly glittered seeing the cool sensei, only to be reminded this wasn't _his_ sensei that he was looking at.

His long traveling cloak and long combed down hairstyle was gone, however his dark grey vest over a grey long-sleeve matched with black pants was still there, his arm still gone but his hair styled up in what almost looked like a duck-butt style, something that made Boruto smirk a little.

_His_ sensei was definitely cooler.

It was then said male's eyes turned to him, his bang swaying to show a glimmer of the rinnegan eye, his black eye also staring to him as Boruto felt a lump in his throat, swallowing hard.

" It's you." Sasuke spoke as he walked closer, stopping just before the young blond, " The one Hinata and Nori told me about, Naruto's other son."

" I have a name you know! Boruto Uzumaki, why don't you use it?" The whiskered child crossed his arms and turned away from him, there being a small silence.

" I can see that you have gained exactly everything from your father."

Well that certainly got him to turn back around.

" Don't compare me to my Old Man! I'm better than him by a long shot!"

" Oi Sasuke, this is the brat? Sounds like a pain." Suigetsu approached as he cleaned out his ear with his pinky.

" A disrespectful pain." Karin added with her arms folded as she showed up on Sasuke's other side with Juugo standing behind them towering in height but not saying much, merely observing.

Sasuke stared at the young boy before looking past, " Hn."

" Heya Sasuke!" Naruto called as he landed behind Boruto, whom turned his head to the ground, " I was just going to look for you with Boruto when we were done with lunch!"

" Well, you found the combo." Suigetsu grinned, putting his hands on his hips, " Let's grab a couple orders to go and the little brat can tell us everything about that other world."

Naruto walked past Boruto to be beside the purple-eyed male, smacking him hard on the back, " Sure thing! But do me a favor and don't call him a brat okay? His name's Boruto!"

" Be that as it may he doesn't really seem to respect the other you very much." Karin spoke.

" Oh? Talking bad about me eh?" Naruto grinned before looking to Sasuke as a shadow went over Boruto's eyes while he teased his friend, " Something for you two to bond over-"

" YOU'RE NOT MY DAD!" The culmination of every previous meeting and every mention of how different this place was finally burst inside the young Uzumaki with how this other Naruto was giving him so much attention compared to his actual father and acting like they were _familiar_, he hated it.

He turned only for his arm to be grabbed as he looked back and saw Sasuke was the one whom grabbed ahold of his arm like his counterpart had done in the past, Boruto's tears of anger welling up and spilling as he tried to wrench his arm out of the Uchiha's grip, remembering this scenario when he had insulted his father and tried to run out on his mother in Sasuke's presence.

" You're right. He is not your father. That doesn't mean you can insult him or yell at him when you want to."

" Sasuke... It's alright." Naruto came and pried Sasuke's hand off of Boruto's arm.

" No, Naruto, it's not. He shouldn't compare you to his own father when everyone's different. Boruto."

The younger male flinched and held his arm where he had been grabbed, head bowed as tears fell off his face, " _What_?"

Naruto stepped in between them and fished out a handkerchief.

It was plain white and smelled of ramen as he used one hand to lift up Boruto's face and patted away his tears as the child tried not to cry more, wanting to hit the Other Naruto's hand away, but seeing the concern in his face made him crumble.

It may not be his father but he looked so much like him, sounded like he had always hoped his father would sound as the Uzumaki knelt and placed both hands on Boruto's shoulders.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

" We should probably talk about the relationships you have in your world as well as ours. Please... Let's go somewhere where you might feel better."

Boruto sniffled more, he just wanted to go home.

But he realized that here he didn't know _how_, so he would have to settle with going to one of his alternate parent's houses, deciding to go to his father's place.

" ... Can we come with?" Karin asked, the whole of Team Taka still there as Suigetsu looked sheepish and Juugo looked a little worried for the little one.

" As long as you guys don't jab at him again it's fine." Naruto then offered his hand to Boruto.

The emotionally battered child took his hand, not going to fight anymore and merely leaned to him, exhausted as Naruto sent a glare to Sasuke to behave before jumping away with the tween in his hold, almost to his house when Boruto fell asleep, worn out even if he was still hungry and not looking forward to having the conversation with this new Sasuke.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

When he woke up he was tucked in on the couch while hearing voices bounce around the room.

" Bet Karin gets fat in the other world."

" Che, you wish, I bet I'm a fucking kickass medic just like I am now."

Boruto heard the smack of fist against palm as Karin's voice was beaming, " You're probably in jail from Sasuke being unable to stop your stupidass."

" Wonder if Sasuke got counseling there. He needed it." Naruto remarked off-handedly as Boruto looked to see the group sitting around the low table as tea was steaming in their hands.

" Maybe don't count on it. You and Sakura were the ones to force him into it so if he left the village he probably didn't get any help." Juugo commented astutely as he blew the steam away.

The youngest Uzumaki pushed himself up, " He's right, I don't think Sasuke-Sensei got anything like that."

There was a silence as they looked to them before Sasuke gave a small sigh and picked up a mug of tea that was separate from the five that the adults had been drinking from, though now he was paying attention Suigetsu was merely drinking a tall glass of water.

The blond remembered times when he was sick that his mother would bring tea for him in such a fashion and sighed as he took it, sipping on it, " Thanks." He muttered blankly, not feeling very thankful.

" I'm sorry for my team's behavior. More accurately Suigetsu and Karin's."

" Why not your own behavior?" The blond asked with narrowed eyes.

" You might remember how my behavior was triggered by _your_ behavior. For that I have nothing to apologize for." He merely answered, stone-like in his resolve and pride as Naruto rolled his eyes.

" Sorry about him Boruto, he's gotten better but there's still times when he's a real bastard." He snickered then as Sasuke rolled his eyes and shoved Naruto to the side, Karin turning her focus to Boruto was well.

" Hey, can you tell us stuff now?"

Well at least he could appreciate her directness.

" I guess from what I can tell you." He shrugged and sipped on his tea, closing his eyes, " Then again I don't know you guys much, just know from my teammate Sarada blabbing that Karin was the woman that delivered her, and you guys don't travel with Sasuke-Sensei and stay with Orochimaru."

Pure silence.

He opened one eye before the other with curiosity, seeing the grave looks on everyone's face.

" He's... still alive?" Karin nearly choked out, Suigetsu slamming his hands on the table and making his glass of water jump as Naruto caught the tea kettle that also flew from smashing.

"_ Why the fuck is he still alive?!_" He hissed, his vivid purple eyes flashing.

" I have to agree with Suigetsu, he committed many crimes against humanity with Kabuto, why isn't he dead?" Sasuke seemed perplexed as Boruto gave out a hefty sigh.

" You guys ask me things as if I'm my dad. I dunno what the hell he was thinking or a lot of the other situations 'cause I'm not involved with Dad's life even on a normal capacity anymore- you think I know what the hell his thoughts on stupid politics are?"

Another silence, this time with five concerned adults staring him down as he blushed, grimacing, " The hell are you looking at?"

" Your dad… isn't really close with you is he? The other me." Naruto scratched his cheek in awkwardness.

" Che, I'm closer to Sasuke-Sensei than the other you." Boruto frowned with the other Naruto flinching, Sasuke placing a hand on his friend's back before looking to Boruto.

" Tell us more."

" About what specifically?" The tween asked snidely.

Sasuke stared to him before making a decision, " Whatever you want."

Boruto seemed a little taken aback by Sasuke giving him the choice to pick what he should talk about then before answering, " Well you have a daughter with Aunt Sakura-"

There was a spittake from both Suigetsu and Karin whom coughed, Sasuke and Naruto looking to each other before away as Sasuke frowned deeply.

" Just... Just one?" He decided to focus on something other than the fact that in another world he was intimate with a girl he had made clear in the past he would never love.

" Well yeah, after Sarada was born you kind of left Aunt Sakura and Sarada to Konoha and never came back."

Karin looked like she swallowed a lemon, " Sarada... You said I delivered her?"

" Yeah 'least that's what Sarada said, she looks up to you a lot."

Karin blushed and fiddled with her glasses.

" Still can't believe we let him leave the village." Naruto grumbled.

" Well what got him to stay here now?" Boruto was a little confused, after all his mother met Sasuke after he was confirmed to stay in the Village.

" We let him kill the Village Elders that caused the Uchiha massacre. Of course Tsunade-Obaa-Chan made sure to fill in the spots with better people, as needed." Naruto pointed out, " He helped push the age limit up with Sakura and I, he wanted it destroyed completely but you can't have it all."

Sasuke grunted and turned his head to the table, obviously displeased.

" Plus he said he wanted to keep us to stay~!" Suigetsu crowed with the biggest shit-eating grin, Juugo and Karin looking pleased with that as they all looked to Sasuke with respect and a familial love.

" After that initial stuff he kind of became permanently glued to Konoha after he helped destroy the Hyuuga Clan enslavement with Hinata and got her pregnant with Nori." Juugo pointed out as Sasuke blushed and sipped on his tea.

" Which I helped deliver, I guess kind of like the other world." Karin beamed in pride, " It was my way of taking care of Hinata for Sasuke in ways he couldn't. I helped her with each one."

Boruto had to admit that it was nice of her to do so as the Team gushed about the changes they had made to the compound, how things had changed and about their adorable 'nieces and nephews' which reminded Boruto about the only thing he really wanted to do while here.

" Can I-" He interrupted Suigetsu boasting about teaching the children how to wield swords, "- Meet my half-siblings?"

There was a more comfortable silence as the adults looked to one another before Naruto smiled and shrugged, in a much better mood with everyone, " Well, I don't see why not, why not start with mine first while we're here?"

* * *

**Author's Note:** And there's Sasuke's Chapter, he didn't change too much but he is warmer and more open to emotions and pride in his family, even when that extends to Taka, and he went to therapy.

Because lord knows a lot of these nins need therapy.

Please Review and Whatever else, I like hearing what you guys think, next Chapter is Boruto getting to spend time with his half-siblings and if I feel like it maybe some conflict will arise that isn't purely emotional!


	6. Attic time with Arashi

**Author's Note:** Boruto finally spends time with people around his age! … Relatively speaking.

Whether or not his emotional stresses will go away... we'll wait and see.

* * *

After Naruto had agreed he took him to the attic.

" Only one of my kids are here at the moment, but you can spend the day with the others soon enough, maybe another if you enjoy their company."

Boruto nodded as Naruto lifted up the top.

" Arashi, c'mere for a moment!"

Soon there appeared a boy with red hair and green eyes as he stared down at Boruto before to his father, who explained the situation.

He looked to be about 8 years old as he didn't smile at Naruto or Boruto at any point in time, merely giving the older boy a nod before focusing on the story his father was telling him.

" And now he wants to spend time with you and your siblings! Sounds fair enough, he's been pushed to exhaustion emotionally, so please be good with him!"

Arashi gave another nod before looking to the older boy, there being a silence before he turned around and climbed back up, pausing at the top and gesturing for Boruto to follow.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The attic was well-maintained, free of dust as there was a circular window carved in to let light in as it shone down on a sitting area, there being scrolls scattered as the boy sat back down, pawing through things before offering up snacks, chips and pocky with a small box that had slug-shaped onigiri, Boruto picking a bag of chips as he started digging in, very hungry from missed lunch.

There was silence other than Boruto crunching on chips as the red head looked unsure of what to do next.

The blond boy licked the crumbs off his lips, " You aren't much of a talker are you?"

" No." There was the simple answer as the redhead took the pocky box, " What do you really say in a situation like this?"

" Dunno, maybe ask whatever you want, it's all people want from me here."

" Hm, well I'm not interested in the other world if that's what you mean.

What I am interested in though is do you have any summons?"  
" Eh? Summons? Uh, no, I'll get it at some point I think but I never really thought about it." The older Uzumaki murmured through chips, a little surprised that was the first thing Arashi thought of.

" I like Summons.

I have three so far, Slugs, Toads and Ninkens. I want them all." There was a determination in his eyes that branded him as stubborn as his parents.

" Well that would take a long while, if you want to get more easy stuff done I think you should talk to this old man named Gai, from what I heard he's got turtles." Boruto pointed out from what he could recall.

" Really?" The younger boy wrote down the information on a little note as he was regarded with much less tenseness.

" So you want to be a summoning nin?"

" No. I don't really want to be a shinobi. I can luckily make that choice... I just like summons." He also picked up a box of pocky and jangled that to show sweets were included, though Boruto noticed that he still didn't smile.

" Huh, what about your siblings?"

" Both in the Academy. You haven't met Hanami but she's in there."

" Huh, you do know Summoning is for battle though..."

" Hm." The young boy regarded him with cutting green eyes, " I just enjoy being with animals. However, you might be somewhat right. Then these will help when I want to protect my family."

He gave a nice pat to one of the scrolls that probably had his signature on it in blood.

" Alright, Alright, won't judge too much." Boruto grinned as Arashi watched him, " So what's with the red hair? Only person I know with red hair's the Kazekage."

" I have it from our shared grandmother Kushina. I also share a birthday with her. Hanami says it's lucky." He fiddled with a lock of his hair before shrugging and crunching on a pocky, Boruto getting another bag of chips and shoveling it into his mouth.

" I guess."

There was another stretch of silence, a little less tense than previously, before Arashi almost gently broke it.

" Do you have Siblings?"

" Hm?" Boruto felt his stomach almost drop, " Yeah, a sister named Himawari."

" Is she a ninja too?"

" Well..." Boruto paused, " Come to think of it she never really showed that much of an interest in it.

She just likes to draw. Though she likes the technique Inojin uses to bring things to life!" Boruto remarked, pausing as he realized Arashi had no idea who Inojin was.

However, the red head made no comment and merely watched him, as if coaxing him to continue, so, the blond did.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

He talked for a long time about his sister, about the things he would do with her, the highs and the lows together as he laughed and both boys ate at the food until it was early evening as there was nothing left, Boruto even having tried a sample of the Onigiri.

Wasn't too bad, had nothing on his mother's though.

Still... It was so lightening to talk about one of the good things he had left back at home.

Sure now that he was a little older, he was Himawari's sucker, but he cared about his sister deeply and missed her as Arashi stood, meticulously sweeping up the crumbs and putting them back in the bag.

" We should head downstairs, the others should be home by now." He lifted up the lid to the house down below, and Boruto almost felt afraid to go down.

" Don't worry about it. Hanami might just prank you is all." Arashi confessed as Boruto registered that, blinking a couple times.

"... Pranks?"


	7. A Little Pranking with Hanami

**Author's Note:** Now Boruto meets Hanami! :3

* * *

It had been a nice little time winding down with Arashi, he wondered what interacting with Hanami would be like.

He had seen her pricture on his alternate father's cluttered desk, so pink hair and blue-eyed with tanner skin than Sakura's.

Arashi led him to the living room as he heard the chatter of the older siblings as the orange-yellow glow of the evening sun poured through the windows to the pair, Shinachiku pausing before bowing his head to Boruto and then dipping out of the room, the clatter of dinner reaching their ears as Hanami turned to him and both took in each other.

They were about the same age of 12, their blue eyes and tanned skin matching but nothing else, Hanami's pink hair in two low ponytails and pinned to the side with a Cherry Blossom Petal.

" Heya!" Hanami stood with a grin, " You must be Boruto, the one my brother talked about."

" Yeah..."

" Well Put it there Pal!" Her hand clashed onto Boruto's in a handshake as he immediately felt something oozing in between their palms, the young Uzumaki pulling their hands apart to find flesh-colored slime splattered onto his hand.

" Not bad... Not bad." The blond smirked as the pinkette did as well.

" Arashi tell you about my tendencies?"

" He mentioned it. This all you got?" He asked as he shook the gook off his hand.

" In your dreams." She grinned to him as his wariness of her melted away and Arashi quickly ran ahead to the kitchen to tell his brother how there were now _two_ pranksters they would have to worry about.

The eldest quickly popped his head in to the living room, " Oi, don't start pranking the lot of us, we probably wouldn't be able to handle it."

Hanami stuck out her tongue to him with a grin, " Don't be a spoilsport Big Brother, I think we should do just a little pranking~"

The blond stepped out of the kitchen fully and pointed his spatula outside, " Not here Hanami. I'll call when it's time for dinner."

Hanami sighed in almost fake disappointment and shook her head as she looked to Boruto, " Well maybe then we can find someone to prank."

" Wouldn't mind that, Dattebasa!"

There was a pause before Hanami's face broke out into a grin as she giggled, " You really are our dad's kid."

Boruto looked to her questioningly then, only for her to take his hand and tug him out.

After all they did have possible pranking to do.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The wind of the late evening blew through their hair and Boruto stood beside her looking to the flourishing- culturally in-touch- city, though it wasn't as flourishing in technology as his was he could proudly say.

Both watched in silent anticipation before the piercing shriek-

" EEEEEK!"

Both blue-eyed kids watched as a woman flung her hands up as a rubber snake flew out and bounced harmlessly on the ground, the two of them practically keeling over in laughter as the woman and the shopkeeper realized it was fake.

It had been their third prank that landed that night- after a bucket of water resting in a doorway and them putting fake money on the street- and they found it utterly hilarious, both laughing until their sides ached as they struggled to speak to one another to make the choice of who was next,

" Dinner!" Came an unmistakable shout from the distance.

Hanami wheezed with a big grin as she wiped away a tear and looked to Boruto, " That... was a lot of fun."

" Heck yeah it was!" He gasped for air with a big grin.

Hanami chuckled and stood as she brushed herself off, finally getting ahold of her breathing, " Maybe... I should introduce you to your other half-siblings.

The twins Ninigi and Uzume are troublemakers as well, even if they are a bit young."

Boruto took her offered hand and pulled himself up, " How young?"

" Well, Nori is Shina-Chan's age, 14, Saiyuri is 13, Kenji is 11- and Ninigi and Uzume are four years younger than him, so they're 7."

" Isn't there two others?"

" Yeah, the other twins, Ren and Tsubaki, those two are still like babies, 4 years old and always taking naps, I don't know how much enjoyment you'd find outta them." The pink-haired girl remarked before opening up the door to her house, letting him in first.

" That aside though that was really fun, we should go pranking again sometime."

" Sounds pretty good to me." Boruto grinned to her before Shinachiku clicked his tongue to get their attention and motioned to the food with his head, tapping his shoulder with the cooking spoon.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

" Alright Alright! Don't be such a spoilsport!" Hanami grinned to him as Shinachiku gave a little 'Che' with a smile and shook his head, taking them to the dinner table where Arashi was already pouring cold dashi broth into his Chilled Ochazuke.

" Everyone ate before this with the exception of maybe Hanami so I decided to make a quick snack with this." Shinachiku explained as he sat at the seat beside Arashi, Hanami jumping into the seat in front of her redheaded brother and pouring the broth straight on the Umeboshi and Seaweed, immediately diving in, " If you need a second bowl I made enough for it." The blond lectured her as she merely nodded with a stuffed mouth, Boruto unable to take a seat.

Green and blue eyes looked to him as Boruto took a small step back.

This wasn't his family.

Should he really...?

Arashi popped some Wasabi onto his bite, digging into it as with his spare hand he waved Boruto to sit down, Hanami nodding rapidly.

He looked to Shinachiku, whom merely nodded and gestured to the seat across from him.

" Alright..." Boruto sat down, looking to the cup of broth, picking it up and drizzling it over his meal as well, popping it into his mouth.

It honestly tasted amazing.

He looked to Shinachiku, whom was eating in much smaller bites than his siblings, the blond looking to him questioningly as he chewed.

" Do you cook often?"

The siblings stopped before Shinachiku picked up his bowl and gave a small chuckle, " Well I will admit I'm better at making food than either of my parents.

We all don't know where I get it from."

Boruto nodded and glanced from side to side, " Your parents... aren't around often?"

" They're late a lot. But that's because they're the Hospital Head and the Hokage, that keeps them back a lot.

But they always try to be here and that's what counts." Shinachiku answered as Boruto looked to his food before back at his counterpart.

" How do you really handle that?"

" Sometimes we go and visit them ourselves. Hanami really wants to be Hokage and I want to be a medic nin, so it's not as if it's to our disadvantage to visit them anyways. Arashi is the only one that doesn't get extra out of it considering he doesn't want to be a ninja, but he like the rest of us like to visit our parents." Shinachiku pointed out, " Now don't think about it too much. Hanami, if you want you can tell Boruto about the time you dyed my hair pink while I was asleep."

Boruto looked to the pink-haired girl with bright eyes, " _Really_?!"

Hanami pouted, " Well yeah but it wasn't as if he was really pranked by it, he liked it too much-!"

The rest of the family dinner commenced as Boruto found himself talking and laughing at things Hanami said as Shinachiku put in a little input, Arashi mostly being quiet and watching them with silent and slightly judgmental eyes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

After dinner Hanami jumped from the table and ran off with a cackle, leaving Arashi to stack up the dishes and for Shinachiku to start washing them, Boruto conflictedly standing up and looking after where Hanami disappeared, kind of wanting to follow her.

" Go on, I forced you to stay here long enough." Shinachiku called while he was washing, only for Boruto to blanch as that only made him feel more guilty, the blue-eyed blond sighing and making his way over, joining his side as he shooed Arashi off, the redhead bowing to him before fleeing as Boruto did what he used to do when he was little with his mom, taking the dishware and cleaning it with a towel.

It was nothing but silence for a little bit.

" Sorry I'm not the best of... alternate hosts, Boruto-San."

" Nah, don't worry about it... You're not as bad as our dad in that regard."

The green-eyed male looked to him worriedly before back to washing, " Dad's doing the best he can... Sorry it went like that."

Boruto merely shook his head and there was even more of a silence before they heard the door open up and both Sakura and Naruto calling that they were home as they took off their shoes at the front door.

" Hey... If you don't want to be here too much longer you can come to the mission Nori and I are on. Then afterwards you can go with him and see your other half-siblings."

Boruto looked to him in slight surprise before nodding, " Uh... Thanks."

" I would be curious too honestly. You have any siblings yourself that I would have possibly seen if I was in your shoes?"

" Yeah, my _Imouto _Himawari, and uh, I guess Sarada-Chan considering she's Auntie Sakura's daughter."

" Are they good people?"

" Oh Himawari's wonderful." Boruto grinned to him before rolling his eyes a little, " Sarada... Less so."

Shinachiku nodded with a small chuckle as he turned off the water and toweled off his hands, it being then Naruto walked in, ducking so Hanami didn't hit her head as she was piggyback riding on his back.

" Boruto."

Both boys turned their attention to him even if he called one of them, " We're looking for a way to get you back. Even if we weren't making mistakes that upset you, which we did and I'm sorry, then you would still want to get to where you lived. Do you want to try out this stuff as soon as possible or do you want to meet all your other half-siblings?"

There was a pause as the youngest blond thought about it, even Hanami being quiet as she laid her head on her father's shoulder.

" I think I want to meet some of them first before I go. Maybe it won't be so bad."

" Hopefully." Shinachiku said pointedly as he went to the fridge, fishing out his parent's Ochazuke's for them to eat as Sakura called to Boruto to get his opinion on where he would be sleeping that night.

* * *

Author's Note: So Boruto's going on a mission with Nori and Shinachiku with the rest of their team! He'll be learning about the other Next Gen Kids and why Konohamaru is not Shina-Chan's teacher!

If you guys liked this please leave a review to say what you liked, I always liked those!


End file.
